


Summer Heat

by kethni



Category: American Gothic (TV 1995)
Genre: F/M, Sequel, Young Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: ‘Sometimes something wicked can be in the service of something good. I’m sure a girl like you knows that.’‘A girl like me?’





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "A Rainy Day."

 

It was a drowsy day. The heat hung in the still air. Butterflies beat their wings slowly and bees drifted in dazed exhaustion.

Selena ran cool water into the basin and plunged in her face. She swirled it around and tipped her head forward to wet her scalp. The cool water was blissful against her skin. Selena stood up straight and pushed her dripping hair back over her shoulders. She wiped the water streaming down her face and flicked it casually away. She tied back her soaking wet hair loosely with a scarf and ignored the water seeping into her thin blouse. She turned on her heel and sauntered out into the corridor. The bell had rung only moments before, but the students had already fled. Her shoes tapped against the floor as she headed towards the exit.

‘Miss Coombs.’

Selena stopped, sighed, turned. ‘Hey, Mr Deauville.’

He was her English teacher and one of the coaches on the football team. He was handsome, and he knew it, and he was always very wary of Selena.

‘I’m glad to catch you. Don’t normally see you around here so late,’ he said.

‘I was hot.’ She didn’t smile. She didn’t mind predators. She minded predators who disliked her not being prey.

‘I see that that,’ he said. ‘You’re, uh, you’re a friend of Mary-Louise Blanchard aren’t you?’

Selena shrugged easily.

‘I don’t suppose you’ve heard anything much of her in the last, oh, week or so?’ Deauville’s clenched fist thumped gently against his hip.

Selena raised an eyebrow. ‘Plenty. Nothing I’d like to discuss in the middle of a corridor.’ She shrugged. ‘But you know her better than I do, Mr Deauville.’

He didn’t respond to that but instead glanced down at his feet. Or some other body part. ‘I’d be grateful if you let me know of any... gossip that you hear,’ he said.

Selena’s blouse was sticking to her skin. She peeled the material loose and flapped it slightly. ‘Ain’t gossip a wicked sin, Mr Deauville?’

She was having more fun with the game than he was. His fist was slamming against his hip as he grew more agitated. She knew the problem. He thought all girls should be giggling devotees, basking in his attention.

‘There are sins, and sins,’ he said eventually. ‘Sometimes something wicked can be in the service of something good. I’m sure a girl like you knows that.’

‘A girl like me?’

‘Preacher’s daughter,’ Deauville said.

Coward. For a moment, he might have seemed faintly interesting. Selena nodded and turned away. ‘I’ll give it some thought.’

Walking outside was like opening a stove door. Selena guarded her gaze as she strolled across to the steps. A car was parked at the bottom the steps, right across the ‘no vehicles’ sign. If was a sheriff’s department car. As she walked down the steps, the door opened, and the deputy got out. The sheriff’s son. He tipped his hat to her. ‘Afternoon, Miss Coombs.’

She paused with her hand on the rail. She could feel herself glowing in the heat, but he looked as cool as ice.

‘Deputy Buck.’ She moved her bag from her shoulder to the ground. ‘You’re late if you want to arrest malefactors.’

‘Depends which malefactors I’m lookin’ for.’

She followed his gaze up to the window of teachers’ lounge. ‘Good point.’

‘Miss Coombs,’ Lucas put his hand on his hip. ‘Would I be wrong in thinking today is your birthday?’

It took her a moment to master her surprise. ‘You would not. I am sixteen today.’

Lucas nodded. ‘Happy birthday.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Practically a grown woman, now.’

Selena shrugged gracefully. ‘Depends on your definition.’ She undid the top button of her blouse. ‘Lots of things I still can’t do. Plenty of new things I can.’

Lucas stepped forward, picked up her bag, and offered her his hand. ‘Maybe we can have a little tête à tête about some of those new things.’

Selena raised her eyebrows as she stepped forward. ‘In your _car_ , Deputy? I expected more of you.’

He smiled. ‘Actually, I was thinking we might drive out to Witch Wood and have a picnic.’

Selena glanced in through the car window. On the back seat was a wicker basket, a folded-up blanket, and a box of candy.

‘Been an awful long time since I went on a picnic,’ she said as he opened the door for her.

Lucas shook his head sadly, as he walked around and got in. ‘That is a crying shame.’ He started the engine and pulled away.

Selena let down her hair and shook it out. It was warm in the car, but it lacked the oppressive intensity she’d felt outside. ‘Witch Wood is awful isolated.’

‘Not a soul for miles,’ Lucas agreed. He glanced at her, let his gaze linger a moment. ‘Do you mind being alone with me, Miss Coombs?’

She crossed her legs and looked out of the window. ‘I don’t mind, deputy. Can’t claim to be ambivalent either.’ She smiled through the window at some of her schoolmates walking home. She’d be the talk of the school. Well, let them talk.

At a traffic light, Lucas leant across to look out of her window at two boys in a beaten-up jalopy. He didn’t touch her, but she felt the heat from his skin.

‘Good word, ambivalent.’

The boys in the jalopy accelerated away from the lights at speed.

‘I’m glad you approve,’ Selena said.

The car took a bend. They were out of town now and heading into the country.

‘Pragmatic,’ Lucas said. ‘That’s another good word.’

‘Hmm.’ Selena leant back against her seat. ‘I figure I prefer “cynical,” it’s more honest.’

‘Oh, is honesty important to you?’

Selena glanced down at his long legs. Shoes were a decent size, but everyone knew there was no truth in that old story.

‘It’s only important selfishly.’ She brushed her fingers through her almost dry hair. ‘I don’t much care how a man treats waiters or other women. I care how he treats me, that’s all.’

His long, supple fingers gripped the steering wheel. ‘You’d let a man to look at other women?’

‘Not in front of me.’

Lucas’s mouth quirked up at the corner. ‘Seems like a man looking at other women in front of you would be in danger of your little knife.’

‘A woman has to respect herself first, Deputy. If that means insisting on other people showing her the respect that she deserves then so be it.’ Selena licked her lips. ‘But I’m only sixteen; I’m far too young to be falling in love or any of that nonsense. I don’t see any call to go shackling myself any time soon.’

‘Shackles can be fun.’ It was a murmur and he didn’t look at her.

Selena watched him. ‘Handcuffs too, I suppose.’

That drew a thoughtful nod. ‘A nice, soft hemp rope.’ His hands flexed on the steering wheel. ‘Nothing too rough against delicate skin.’

Selena shivered pleasantly. ‘Not too soft, I hope. Spare the rod and spoil the child.’

Now he turned his head a fraction and looked at her from the corner of his eye. ‘In my experience, spanking is wasted on children.’

‘I couldn’t agree more,’ she was struggling to keep voice even.

Lucas pulled the car off onto a grass verge and parked. ‘There’s a nice little clearing through the trees. D’you know it?’

‘By the stream?’

He nodded and opened the door.

***

Selena took off her shoes and nylons as Lucas laid the blanket on the grass, ten feet away from the stream. It really was a secluded spot with trees thickly clustered on both banks. If anything, it was warmer here as the heat was trapped and deepening.

Selena ambled over to bank and into the water, delicately lifting up her skirt to her hips. She closed her eyes as the cold water swirled around her thighs. She hadn’t been brought up to be the sort of girl who went skinny dipping but then she hadn’t been brought up to be the sort of girl who went for long drives to secluded spots with wicked young men.

‘I can feel you watching me,’ Selena murmured.

‘It’s a sight worth seein’ and no mistake.’

‘It’s nice and cool in here.’ She looked at him from under heavily lidded eyes. ‘You should come have a paddle.’

He took off his hat, put it neatly down on the blanket, and loosened his tie. ‘Temping but I’m more hungry than hot.’

Selena sighed. ‘That basket did look awful heavy.’

‘We all have appetites, Miss Coombs. Appetites need feeding. Does a body good.’

She dropped her skirt, letting it trail in the stream, and walked out of the stream and over to the blanket. She watched him admiring the way her wet material clung to her legs. ‘Is it just food you’ve got a hunger for?’

Lucas shook his head. ‘Not when I’m around you.’

Selena played with his tie, wrapping it around her fingers. ‘Are you going to eat me all up?’

‘Ask me nice and I might huff, puff, and blow you away.’

‘Well,’ she said, raising an eyebrow. ‘You can try.’ She stepped away and lent back against one of the trees.

Lucas put his hand on the bole, a few inches away from her face. ‘Why’d I get the feelin’ you ain’t so much Red Riding Hood as you are the huntsman?’

Selena unbuckled his belt and slid it free. ‘Hmm, well, I do have more of an affinity to large weapons than baskets for grannies.’

‘I wouldn’t argue against seein’ you in red.’

‘My daddy says only harlots and jezebels wear red.’ She dropped his belt. ‘You wouldn’t want me getting an awful reputation, now. Would you?’

Lucas shrugged and unbuttoned his flies with his free hand. It was an easy, almost reflexive gesture. ‘Seems to me that harlots and jezebels have most of the fun in this town.’

Selena smiled slyly. ‘Oh, seems like you have plenty more than your share of fun.’

‘I admire your ambition,’ Lucas said, as she tied her skirt around her waist.

‘If you ain’t up to it...’

‘Oh, I’m up to anything you wanna do.’

‘Hmm. Promises.’

Lucas slid his hands onto her hips and tangled his fingers into the sides of her panties. He knelt down as he tugged the pink cotton down her legs. When she stepped out of them, he tucked them in his pocket.

‘Whatever will your daddy say if he finds those?’ Selena asked lightly.

Lucas grunted. ‘Nothin’ good.’ He was still kneeling down.

‘You gonna huff and puff, Mr Wolf?’

Lucas kissed the soft, pale skin of her thighs. ‘Thinkin’ about it.’

‘Lucky me,’ Selena murmured. Her eyes closed for a moment, as he moved from the foothills to the flowers. His fingers kneaded her hips. It wasn’t gentle. Gentle would have been an insult. Some other sort of girl would want to be treated like china.

She forced herself to release her grip on the tree and pushed her fingers into his hair. She smiled when he kissed her. Her breath hitched when the tip of his tongue traced and explored. She rose up on her tiptoes, pushed forward against him, and tugged at his hair. Lucas’s only response was a little growl in the back of his throat.

She’d been thinking about this for months. Thinking about it against trees and on the beach. Rough bark at her back and fine sand grating her skin.

‘Knees hurting?’ she asked as he stood up. ‘Maybe you need more practice.’

He kissed her. Her face his skin was hot and smooth as silk. ‘Just getting warmed up,’ he promised.

‘You’ve got something, right?’ Selena asked, unevenly punctuating her words with her heavy breaths.

‘A gentleman is always prepared.’ He pulled one from his pocket and ripped it open with his teeth.

Selena laughed. ‘Do gentlemen deflower virgins up against trees?’

‘A gentleman deflowers virgins wherever the lady chooses.’

His breathing was calm and even. His hands vanished for a moment and then slid underneath her. He took her weight with ease and pressed her back against the tree. He was watching her face.

‘I ain’t feeling too ladylike right about now...’ She felt the weight and heat of him, pressing against her.

‘Knock, knock,’ he whispered.

Selena giggled, and then felt pleasurable discomfort.

‘First time can be a mite... achey,’ he said.

She nodded, wrapping her legs around his back. ‘Achey feels good.’

***

Her blouse had been torn by the bark and her back was sore. Pleasantly sore. Pleasantly sore was a common theme. Lucas didn’t even have creases in his pants from kneeling down. But he was fussing with the food as she lay staring at the sky.

‘I thought I’d feel... different,’ she said. ‘Way people talk, losing your virginity is a real watershed moment.’ She looked across at Lucas. ‘Maybe we should do it again. Make sure.’

He gave her a sly, half-smile. ‘Sure, darlin’, wouldn’t want you to have an incomplete experience.’

‘Fresh,’ Selena said. She rolled onto her side. ‘How old were you?’

He opened a dish and sniffed it. ‘Fourteen,’ he said. He put a plate of food by her elbow.

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Fourteen? But Deputy, wouldn’t that would be illegal?’

‘I won’t tell if you won’t.’

She picked up a tuna sandwich and delicately licked up all the tuna escaping the sides. ‘Do you know Mr Deauville?’

Lucas narrowed his eyes as took a bite of cornbread. After he swallowed it, he dabbed away the crumbs. ‘He been pressin’ his attentions?’

‘On me?  I ain’t his type.’

Lucas lay down beside her. ‘What’s his type?’

‘Hmm. Stupid.’ She shrugged at his expression. ‘Girls who believe he’s gonna leave his wife and they’ll live happily ever after.’ Selena finished her sandwich. ‘Credit where it’s due, he’s awful good at knowing which girls will fall for it.’

Lucas propped his head up. ‘Mary-Louise Blanchard.’

Selena was impressed despite herself. She opened a can of soda and took a long draw. ‘He was asking me about her.’

‘When?’

‘Just before I saw you. She ain’t been in school all week.’ Selena played with a blade of grass. ‘He asked me to tell him if I heard any gossip about her.’

Lucas smiled sardonically. ‘Oh, I bet he did.’

Selena gently nudged his shin with her foot. ‘She run away?’

‘No.’ Lucas opened a can of soda and took a sip. ‘She’s dead.’

Selena blinked. ‘What?’

‘All strangled and thrown by the cabins in Jacksonville. Naked too.’

Selena leant back and stared at him. ‘You ain’t serious.’

‘That ain’t my idea of a joke.’

Selena rolled onto her back. ‘That sorta thing doesn’t happen in Trinity.’

‘That’s what’s got my daddy so mad.’ Lucas snorted. ‘Says strangled and naked schoolgirl littering the countryside will ruin the ambience.’

‘One way of putting it. Why don’t I know this already? It should be all over the town.’

‘Nobody knows besides my daddy, me, and the coroner.’

‘And me.’ Selena looked at him. ‘And the killer.’

‘Unless you gotta confession you wanna make?’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘That would be a lie, deputy, and a wicked sin.’ She licked her lips. ‘Why’s it such a secret?’

‘Well, her folks were big supporters of Billy Haskin last election.’

‘Remind me to make sure my daddy doesn’t do that,’ Selena said. ‘Don’t he have to tell them eventually?’

Lucas shrugged, and put his hand under her skirt. ‘Sure, _eventually_. Eventually the sun will go supernova and swallow up the earth. Eventually the universe will shrivel up and die. Lots of room in eventually.’

Selena captured his hand, moved it up to her stomach, and slid it under her blouse. ‘That part of me is already seduced, deputy. Don’t go overcooking parts and leaving the rest raw.’

‘You sure you ain’t done this before?’ Lucas asked caressing her stomach.

‘I ain’t climbed a mountain,’ she said. ‘But I can tell you don’t spend all week at base camp and call it conquered.’

Lucas clucked his tongue. ‘I wouldn’t dream of tryin’ to conquer you, for all you look like such a sweet, amiable girl.’

She traced her fingertips across the back of his hand. ‘If you thought me sweet and amiable you wouldn’t have given me the time of day.’

He acknowledged it with a nod. ‘Sweet’s a nice taste but it don’t linger on the tongue.’

Selena watched him. ‘So, why’re you telling me the truth about poor Mary-Louise?’

Lucas slid his hand up to her breast. ‘Maybe I’m overcome with your beauty.’

‘Gosh, if I only had a farm,’ she said sweetly. ‘I could raise a whole crop with your manure.’

‘Figured you might like to help me see Mr Deauville get what’s comin’ to him.’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Oh, on account of me being so devoted to truth, justice, all that.’

‘On account of you not likin’ the man.’ He shrugged. ‘And ruinin’ one of your teachers bein’ kind of a rush. I know it ain’t quite the same as killin’ him. But I don’t know you quite well enough to jump straight to dessert with you.’

‘I’m listening.’ She unbuttoned her blouse. ‘On tenterhooks.’

***

Selena strolled into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of ice-tea from the pitcher. There wasn’t a cake to be seen. She hadn’t expected there would be. She didn’t expect that daddy even remembered. She _hoped_. Well, a tiny little bit of her hoped. But she knew better. She looked at herself in the reflection of the window. You’d never know she’d be rolling around on the grass and pushed up against a tree. Not for the tears, anyhow.

‘Where the _hell_ have you been?’ Her daddy blocked the doorway. ‘You’re two hours late!’

Selena’s hand tightened on the glass. ‘Sorry, daddy, I went for a drive.’

‘Went for a drive? How’d you manage that when you don’t have a car?’

Selena sipped her drink. ‘Deputy Buck asked me if I’d like to go for a birthday picnic.’

She saw him trip over the words. He was too angry to apologise and too embarrassed to yell.

He looked away. ‘It’s your birthday.’

‘All day. Sixteenth,’ she said. ‘Happy birthday to me.’

Her daddy sat down at the table. ‘You were with the Buck boy?’

Selena took a sip of her drink. ‘He’s a deputy now, daddy.’

‘I tell you to stay away from boys and you take up with _him_?’ His upper lip twisted into a sneer. ‘He might have a prettier tongue than his daddy, but that boy will chew you up and spit you out. Your mother is spinning in her grave. How far did you let him get? Did you spread your legs for him?’

‘Daddy!’

He grabbed her arm. ‘No daughter of mine is becoming the town slut. I won’t have it!’

‘I went for a picnic with one boy! It ain’t like I was entertaining the football team.’

Up went his other hand, poised to slap across her face. Selena held his gaze. He hesitated.

‘Afternoon.’

They both startled. Selena recovered first, stepping back and pulling her arm free. The sheriff had opened the back door and let himself inside. He wasn’t someone she’d ever seen so close up before. She hadn’t realised how strongly Lucas favoured him.

‘What do you want?’ her daddy snapped.

Sheriff Joshua Buck raised his eyebrows. Her daddy slumped back.

‘Sorry, sorry,’ he muttered.

The sheriff looked at her. His stare was cool and appraising. He didn’t make any effort to hide it. Selena folded her arms and held his gaze.

‘I was hoping to ask your lovely daughter here some questions.’

‘About what?’ Selena asked.

‘Don’t sass your elders!’ her father growled.

Selena glanced at him. ‘I wasn’t sassing. What it’s about determines if I wanna talk about it. Unless I’m arrested. Am I under arrest, sheriff?’

The corner of his moustache twitched. A small smile, she guessed.

‘Not yet. It’s about Mary-Louise Blanchard. Let’s talk in the parlour.’

Her daddy stirred himself. ‘Through there, but....’

Buck held open the door for her and shut it firmly behind them. Selena didn’t sit down. It seemed safer. She’d heard plenty of stories. Sheriff Buck put down his hat and stalked across to her. She raised her hand up to his chest as he lent in close. He tilted his face to the side of her neck and breathed in the scent of her skin.

‘This where you tell me there’s some ordinance says I need a shower?’ she asked, stepping back.

‘No better perfume on a woman than sex,’ he said. ‘Not that the smell of Lucas all over you does much for me.’

Selena walked across to the other side of the room. ‘I’m sure we’re all grateful for that.’

‘You’re a tart one. How long was he courting you before you let him bite the back of your neck?’

‘We ain’t courting,’ Selena said. ‘This ain’t the dark ages, Sheriff. It ain’t against the law and I don’t have to ask permission from you or my daddy.’

Buck’s moustache twitched again. ‘How old are you?’

‘Sixteen, Sir. Do you really got questions about Mary-Louise?’

‘Sit yourself down, Miss Coombs.’ He sat down and patted the seat next him. ‘Let’s get acquainted. Start by telling me about Mary-Louise.’

Selena remained standing. ‘She’s dating Coach Deauville.’

‘Why’d you start there?’

‘What do you want, her grade in bible studies? Ain’t falling in love why girls lend to run away?’

He shrugged. ‘It’s a reason. Trouble at home is another reason. What makes you reckon she’s run off?’

‘She ain’t been in school all week and here you are asking question about her. Sounds to me like she’s taken herself off out of town.’

He sat back against the couch with his legs wide. ‘Why don’t you come sit on my lap?’

‘How long you got to listen to the answer?’

Buck eyed her slowly. ‘Don’t cut yourself, Missy.’

Selena folded her arms across her chest. ‘I ain’t for you, Sheriff Buck. Don’t mean we can’t be friendly. Does mean I ain’t gonna sit on your lap, giggle at your jokes, or let your put my hand inside my clothes. Be honest, you wouldn’t be tryin’ if you didn’t know I’d been passin’ time with Lucas.’

‘You ain’t the first pretty face he’s taken a fancy to.’

Selena laughed. ‘I ain’t Mary-Louise. I got no illusions that he’s some pure soul wants to marry me and raise a bushel of fat, sticky babies. Lucas could tell that about me. Don’t tell me you ain’t as perceptive as Lucas.’

Buck crossed his ankle over the opposite knee. ‘What’d he tell you about the Blanchard girl?’

Selena shrugged. ‘I told him that Coach Deauville asked me to tell him any gossip. That man never spoke to me if he could avoid it, and suddenly he’s all chatty.’

‘You tell him any?’

‘Sheriff, I didn’t have any to give him if I wanted to.’ Selena sat down on the opposite chair. ‘You got any other questions about Mary-Louise for me?’

Buck tapped his foot. ‘You’re awful self-possessed for such an itty-bitty thing.’

‘Should I pretend to be nervous? Flutter my eyelashes, bite my lip, and let my voice quaver?’ Selena tilted her head. ‘My mother taught me that any man I had to do that for wasn’t worth my time.’

Buck rubbed his lips with his thumb. ‘Your momma wasn’t nearly so wilful as you.’

‘If you say so.’

‘It was a tragedy what happened to her.’

Selena shrugged. ‘Cancer ain’t exactly rare,’ she said.

‘An ugly way to go,’ he suggested.

‘ln her bed, comfy and familiar, with her favourite music play and the smell of fresh baked peach pie in the air?’ She walked into the kitchen and came back with a tray. ‘Iced tea?’

‘Am I making you nervous, asking about your momma?’ Buck asked, leaning back on two legs.

‘No Sir, you are making me late with chores.’ She poured two glasses, gave him one, and stood sipping hers.

‘I imagine Lucas did that.’ He took a long drink of iced tea. ‘Mrs Blanchard said you were tutoring Mary-Louise. Maybe Mary-Louise told you something. Opened up her soul the way you girls do.’

He was tall, and he was rangy, much like Lucas. Lucas was leaner, but Sheriff Buck wasn’t carrying any extra weight. Selena knew there were plenty of widows in town who would welcome a little of his attention. Right now, Selena would’ve gladly spared it.

‘You’ve been misinformed sheriff. I never tutored Mary-Louise. Honest truth is I barely said a half-dozen words to her in her entire life.’

He stared at her in silence, dark hazel eyes boring into her. For the first time since he arrived, she felt genuinely uneasy. If she called out, would he daddy run in? Or would he walk away, stand in the garden, and ignore her cries?

Buck clasped his hands together. She realised how large they were, and how strong.

He pursed his lips. ‘Why would her momma get the idea you were tutoring Mary-Louise?’

‘I don’t know.’ Selena gulped her iced tea. ‘I do tutor, but only grade schoolers.’

‘That’s real disappointment.’ He stood up and stepped close to her. ‘I was hoping you could help me out.’

Selena kept his gaze. ‘I can’t tell you I don’t know, Sheriff.’

He looked at her mouth. ‘I’m will to bet you could tell me all kinds of fun things.’

Selena pushed his hand away. ‘Are we finished, sheriff? I have chores to do.’

He tilted his head. ‘You ever visit the sheriff station, Miss Coombes? Might be an eye-opener for you.’

She smiled sweetly. ‘Not yet, but Lucas said if I’m real good he’ll let me play with his handcuffs.’

Buck chuckled. ‘I bet you’d enjoy it.’ He picked up his hat. ‘Thank you kindly for the tea, Miss Coombes, and for your time. If you hear anything about Mary-Louise, I’d be grateful for you telling me.’

‘That’s what Mr Deauville said.’

Buck’s gaze sharpened. ‘Oh?’

‘Before I left school today.’ Selena pushed back her hair. ‘I thought it odd, but I suppose it she was running around tutoring saying I was tutoring her...’

Buck leaned in close and kissed her cheek. It was a dry, cool kiss. At the same moment he put his hand on her ass.

Selena pressed her heel into his foot. Not the toe, she knew they were protected, but the midsole. She felt him shudder as her heel bit down.

He grunted as he leaned back.

‘You’re not my taste,’ he said. ‘But I can see the appeal.’

‘I’m afraid I can’t say the same,’ she said, forcing her tone to be even.

He gave her a polite nod. ‘I’m sure will be seeing each other around, Miss Coombes.’

***

Selena ignored her daddy’s snoring as she made herself breakfast. He had fallen asleep on the couch sometime after she’d gone to sleep. He was sprawled on his back, legs spread wide, shirt hiked up, and one sock on. He’d been drinking of course. Selena opened the window to let the stale scent out. She stretched, trying to ease her sore back and thighs, and then went to the small mirror. She still didn’t feel any different, aside from the soreness, and she didn’t look any different. Despite what she’d said to Lucas she’d still half expected there to be _some_ kind of change.

She set off for school while the night was just slipping off the day. It was warm, sure, but not hot yet. After a few minutes she became aware of a car drifting alongside her. Not a truck and not a bashed-up monster leaking oil and rust. This didn’t look like anything her classmates drove. This gleamed.

Selena stopped. So did the car. The window wound down. ‘Morning, Miss Coombes.’

Selena stepped back and inclined her. ‘Deputy Buck.’

‘Awful warm day to be walkin’ around,’ he said.

She shrugged. ‘I’ve known worse.’

‘Give you a ride to school?’

She hesitated. ‘You’ll be getting me a bad reputation. A woman has to look after herself.’

‘I’ll drop you behind the bakery.’ he promised.

She looked around. There weren’t many people out. That meant she probably only had to worry about the half dozen busy bodies looking out of windows.

‘If you like,’ she said graciously.

He came around to open the door for her. He wasn’t wearing any scent that she knew but smelled animal and masculine. He gave her a tiny, secret smile as he closed the door. Like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Inside the car was showroom clean. There wasn’t even a bottle of beer left forlornly in the car door pocket.

‘Are you undercover?’ Selena asked, as he started the engine. ‘You’re not exactly inconspicuous, Deputy.’

The dark jeans hugged his thighs and his crotch. Selena wondered what his thighs looked like. How they would feel against her.

‘I don’t start for a little while yet,’ he said. ‘Some folks like the way I dress.’

‘The vest is a little pretentious don’t you think? Especially without a tie.’ She watched him carefully. Now he’d got what he wanted he might not enjoy her teasing quite so much.

He smiled at her. ‘Some folks dress to blend in and some dress to stand out. When I’m the sheriff I won’t be wearing a uniform every day.’

Selena laughed. ‘When you’re the sheriff? You ain’t much older than me. How’re you gonna leapfrog past all the other deputies who’re older, wiser, and more experienced? Not to mention the little matter of your daddy.’

Lucas shrugged with his mouth. ‘Older ain’t always wiser and you’re forgetting sheriffs are elected. Who votes for experience over charisma? Nobody I know.’

Selena played with a lock of her hair. ‘And what about your daddy? He doesn’t exactly look like the retiring type.’

Lucas glanced across at her. ‘He ain’t, but everything ends. The old gotta give way to the young.’

She crossed her legs and saw him notice. ‘Your daddy visited last night. He seemed to think the young should give way to the old.’

‘He came back limping. ‘I know that.’

‘Did he? That’s good to know,’ she said. ‘I didn’t much appreciate him laying his hand on my ass.’

Lucas drew up behind the bakery. ‘It is a comely place to rest a hand.’

She leaned back. ‘Any hand comes without specific invitation is going to get its owner in real trouble.’

He nodded. ‘You made quite an impression on him, and on his foot.’

‘He said he could smell you on me.’ Her jaw tightened. ‘I hope you ain’t the sort to go running around boasting about your conquests.’

He turned in his seat. ‘I’ve never done it before and I can’t figure why I’d do it now.’

Selena unbuckled her seatbelt. ‘Oh, so I’m like all the other girls, am I?’

Lucas clucked his tongue. ‘I spy a trap.’

Selena pushed back her hair. ‘Why am I here, Deputy? My home ain’t on your route to the sheriff’s station.’

‘No, it ain’t.’ He leaned back against the chair. He put his arm on the back of her seat. ‘I was hopin’ you might help me out.’

She shook her head. ‘Well, there it is,’ she said. ‘I’m so disappointed, Deputy, that I hoped you were a gentleman.’

  

‘Gosh, Miss Coombes, how am I ungentlemanly?’ he asked.

‘Come on now, Deputy.’ she said sweetly. ‘A _gentleman_ offers a lady a ride without expecting something in return.’

His lips twitched. ‘I’m not expecting,’ he said. ‘I’m just hopeful you might wanna help me out.’

Selena let him dangle a moment. ‘I suppose it won’t hurt none for you to tell me.’

He grinned. ‘Only the good kind of hurting.’

***

If Sheriff Buck was intending to hide Mary-Louise Blanchard’s death, then he had just about shot his own foot off. The school was abuzz with gossip. As Selena walked through the gently sweltering corridors, she heard snippets of stories of classmates being questioned and investigated. She didn’t hear more than a few seconds because every time she was noticed they trailed off. As she walked away, she heard, in her wake, Lucas’s muttered name.

So, now people assumed she had some kind of insider knowledge. That was annoying. It wasn’t wrong, but it was still annoying. More annoying was Kimberley Cassidy and her little coterie of hangers-on gathered in front of the lockers.

‘Excuse me,’ Selena said. hip checking one of the girls. ‘God, you’re so rude,’ Kimberley grumbled.

Selena ignored her.

‘We’re trying to have a private conversation,’ Kimberley insisted.

Selena opened her locker. ‘Maybe have it someplace else.’

‘Get her.’ Chrissie Green said. ‘She gets one ride from a deputy and she thinks she’s the big I Am. We can all get into a police car, Selena.’

Selena nodded. ‘The difference is, I wasn’t in the backseat.’

Aussie turned bright red. ‘You...’

Selena pressed her hand to her chest. ‘Oh, my goodness! I’m sorry, Aussie. I thought you got arrested for stealing lip-sticks from the drugstore. Did someone lie to me?’

Kimberley sniggered. ‘You’re such a doofus Chrissie.’

‘It was Caroline’s fault,’ Chrissie protested. ‘She dropped the rouge.’

Selena rolled her eyes and walked away.

***

She hadn’t decided what she was going to do. Lucas Buck was clearly untrustworthy. So untrustworthy that he didn’t even expect to be trusted, instead he wore it like a badge. “Look at me, what a bad boy I am.”

Selena was old enough to know there was more to it. If she were a romantic, she would assume he had a heart of gold.

Selena had never been a romantic. Lucas Buck was handsome and charming. More than that he was bad news. His daddy wasn’t just the sheriff, he was rich. Boys who grew up with money and power didn’t much respect other people’s rules, let alone their boundaries. Even one like Lucas who did the right things and said the right things, was doing it because he wanted something, and nothing else.

The fact that what he wanted _wasn’t_ sex was interesting.

Selena was used to men and boys wanting to sleep with her. She was used to them staring at her breasts and ignoring everything she said. She wasn’t used to being asking questions more interesting than “how about it, honey?”

Lucas was handsome, charming, and exiting. More importantly he was interesting. Selena was sorely short of interesting. So, she’d help him. As much as she thought wise and safe. she trusted nobody but herself, and Deputy Lucas Buck she trusted least of all.

Selena checked her schedule. She wouldn’t be seeing Coach Deauville in the course of her day by nature. She’d have to return the favour and seek him out after school. ***

She found Mr Deauville in the gym, clearing up after the game. Grown men in shorts. How could you look at them with their little popsicle legs and find them anything other than pathetic?

Her heels tapped on the floor. He turned to look in her direction. He was a little thicker around the middle than before the summer. His hair, hidden under a baseball cap, was thinner than it had been. His time was running out. Girls like Mary-Louise wouldn’t be throwing themselves at him for very much longer.

‘Shouldn’t you be getting home, Selena?’ he asked.

‘I’m going,’ she said. ‘You asked me to tell you if I heard anything about Mary-Louise.’ She wandered a few steps closer.

He glanced past her, checking if he could see anyone through the door beyond. ‘I’m sure that all the teachers are concerned about poor Mary-Louise.’

Selena just about managed not to roll her eyes. ‘I guess I’ll just be on my way then.’ She turned to walk away.

Mr Deauville cleared his throat. ‘If you need to talk, Selena, then I’m here for you.’

She wondered how many times he’d use _that_ line. ‘It’s just so shocking that...’ She caught her breath. ‘I’ve said too much. I only meant to let you know that Mary-Louise is probably going to be okay.’

He blinked. ‘She’s going to be okay?’

She pushed back her hair. ‘I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but I know that you’re… friends, so I thought that maybe you should know.’

Mr Deauville moved closer. ‘We are friends,’ he said carefully. ‘But people can be so judgemental. I’m sure that you know that.’

Selena pursed her lips. ‘I guess so.’

He licked his lips. ‘So… what have you heard about Mary-Louise?’ 

Selena shrugged. ‘Sheriff Buck came to see me. I couldn’t understand why since I hardly knew Mary-Louise. Turns out that she was telling people I was tutoring her. Her folks are real strict, so I guess maybe she needed an excuse to have some time to herself.’

Mr Deauville folded his arms. ‘She wasn’t paying you fifty dollars a month to pretend you were tutor her?’

Selena started laughing. ‘Mary-Louise lives in Goat Town. Where would she get fifty dollars a month?’

Deauville gritted his teeth. ‘Right.’

Selena clasped her hands together. ‘Well, Deputy Buck and I are… friends. So after I spoke to his daddy I asked him about Mary-Louise.’ She adjusted the strap on her book bag. ‘I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone but since you guys are friends...’ She lowered her voice. ‘There’s a girl in County Hospital. She’s messed up, got bit on the face with a rattler, but they’re pretty sure that she’s Mary-Louise.’

Deauville was pale. ‘Attacked her?’

‘He didn’t tell me how exactly, but he said she’s gonna be okay _real_ soon,’ Selena promised.

His hands were fists. The skin was blanched. The tendons in his arms stood out like cables under tension.

‘Thank you for telling me, Selena,’ he said. He put his hand on her shoulder. ‘I appreciate your kindness and your discretion.’

Selena gave him a look. ‘Gosh, lucky me.’

Mr Deauville nodded. He half turned away, took something from his pocket, then turned back. He gave her his most charming smile and took her hand between his. As he gently squeezed her hand, she felt him slip a handful of bills into her hand, the same way that she’d seen her daddy tip busboys.  

‘I’m so glad that you and I could come to an understanding, Selena,’ he said. ‘You’ve always struck as a very smart young lady.’

She watched him leave the gym as a quick clip. ‘Ew,’ she said distastefully.

‘How much money you’d make?’ Lucas asked.

She only jumped a bitty bit. ‘Where the heck did you appear from? Does the school know there’s a deputy wandering around the school?’

Lucas smirked and leaned on the wall. ‘You didn’t think I leave him at your mercy, did you?’

She gave him a look. ‘ _Him_ at _my_ mercy?’

He stood very close. ‘Sure. Why would I be worried about your safety? You’ve got your little knife, haven’t you?’

Selena pursed her lips. ‘Don’t.’

‘What?’

‘Be you,’ she said.

He chuckled. ‘Come on.’

‘Aren’t you supposed to be waiting there for him?’ She walked with him to the door.

Lucas put his hand on his ass. ‘I can move fast when I want,’ he said.

Selena fell into step next to him. ‘Oh, I know,’ she said. ‘But how are we going to make it to Jacksonville before him?’

Lucas Buck opened a door for her. ‘Faith, Miss Coombes.’

***

His fingers touched her knee, slipping up her dress. She crossed her legs, trapping his hand.

‘We’re _supposed_ to be fighting for justice,’ she scolded.

‘Oh, I can’t be doing with that.’

Selena raised her eyebrows. ‘Isn’t that supposed to be your job?’

Lucas licked his lips. ‘This is by way of being more of an… extra-curricular.’

She ran her fingers her hair. ‘You always grope your partner when you’re on a stakeout?

He thought about it for a moment. ‘Depends.’

‘On?’

‘Who my partner is.’ His lips twitched a little. ‘Billy-Ray Ewing tends to pass the time by eating near constantly.’

Selena clasped her hands together. ‘Donuts?’

‘That is a shocking stereotype,’ he said, smirking. ‘Hotdogs.’

She wrinkled her nose. ‘I’d rather eat donuts.’

Lucas leaned against the car door. ‘You reckon to a career in law enforcement?’

Selena frowned. ‘I could if I wanted.’

‘I have no doubt you could do anything that you put your mind to,’ Lucas said.

‘I know you went to college,’ she said. ‘What was your major?’

‘Law,’ he said. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. ‘You’re planning on college?’

‘I am,’ she said. ‘My momma… I have a college fund.’ She set her shoulders. ‘My daddy can’t stop me.’  

Lucas chuckled. ‘Rebellion by education, Miss Coombes?’

Selena shot him a look. ‘I lost my cherry in the woods to a man I hardly know and now I’m sitting in his car with him miles from home. I think I got rebelling covered, thanks.’

‘Touché.’

She stretched, then opened the car door, and got out. She heard Lucas follow her.

‘He’s gonna come,’ Lucas said.

Selena walked to the door of the cabin. ‘Maybe, but I’m sore, stiff, and bored.’

His hand was suddenly pushing open the door next to her. He was so close that she could feel the warmth of his body through her clothes.

‘I can probably help with all three,’ he murmured.

Selena looked at him over her shoulder. ‘How’d you move so fast?’

‘Told you I was good at it.’

She turned to face him. ‘And at being stiff, no doubt.’

Lucas tipped up her chin. ‘And you a preacher’s daughter.’

‘Did you bring me here to take wicked advantage of me?’

‘Again, you mean?’ He touched his thumb to the corner of her mouth. ‘I think it’s your turn to take wicked advantage of me.’

Selena glanced into the cabin. ‘I ain’t going in there.’

He leaned down and put his lips to her ear. ‘You ain’t scared are you, Miss Coombes?’

She turned neatly on her heels. ‘Only of messing up my clothes.’

Lucas shrugged. ‘We’ll take ‘em off.’

Selena rolled her eyes and walked into the cabin. ‘Keep dreaming, Deputy.’

It was nicer inside then she was expecting. A little dusty, sure, a little musty, okay, but the furniture was in good condition and there were pictures on the wall.

‘Folks use these for fishing?’

‘Sometimes,’ Lucas said, shutting the door. ‘Not so much recently.’

She raised her eyebrows. ‘But it’s prime fishing weather.’

Lucas reached out and unbuttoned her top button. ‘My daddy ain’t rented it out in months. He declined to tell me why.’

Selena stepped back but left her button undone. ‘This is your daddy’s cabin?’ she walked towards the bedroom door.’

‘Sure,’ he said, prowling after her. ‘He’s a man of property.’

Selena pushed open the bedroom door. ‘So, Mr Deauville’s little girlfriend gets murdered and dumped here. Your daddy doesn’t tell anyone that she’s been found. That’s quite a coincidence.’

Lucas caught her by the waist, spun her around, and pressed her against the wall. ‘My word, Miss Coombes,’ he purred. ‘What are you insinuatin’?’

She looked up at him. ‘There are footsteps in the dust and clean bedding on a shelf.  I’m _insinuating_ that your daddy let someone use this cabin. Especially the bed.’

His hands were still on her waist. She felt the span of his long, straight fingers.

Lucas nodded. ‘He and Deauville are pretty tight.’

‘Well, ain’t that another completely innocent coincidence,’ Selena said. ‘Is he allowed to investigate his friend?’

‘It’s not something he’s gonna admit right about now.’ Lucas pursed his lips. ‘Is that your little knife I can feel against my ribs?’

Selena clucked her tongue. ‘My little knife has a point, Deputy. What you’re feeling is a hollow cylinder.’

He put his hand on the wall behind her. ‘More in the nature of a… gun barrel?’

‘Much more,’ she agreed.

She thought he might grab the gun or perhaps step back. Instead he leaned closer.

‘You know, Miss Coombes, if I wanted to hurt you, I could’ve done it a dozen times over.’

Selena looked at his mouth and his eyes. ‘And I could shoot you right in the heart.’

He kissed her softly on the lips. She gripped the gun in both hands, waiting for him to yank it free.

Instead he stepped back.  

‘Is that _my_ gun?’ he asked, sounding mildly surprised.

Selena adjusted her grip. ‘You think I could hide a gun under this dress?’

His gaze tracked over her body. ‘It does look... well- fitting.’ He unknotted his tie. ‘I didn’t lay a hand on Mary-Louise Blanchard, I don’t believe I ever spoke to her, and I didn’t bring you here to do anything to you that you don’t want.’ He unbuttoned his collar.

She smiled despite herself. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘Getting’ undressed.’

‘Why?’ she asked.

He took off his boots. ‘You know why.’

She laughed. ‘Either you did something to Mary-Louise or you think your daddy helped Mr Deauville cover it up. Either way, why would I get in bed with you when a killer might be in the vicinity?’

Lucas unbuttoned his shirt. ‘There ain’t. He’d have been here by now. I figure he’s waiting until it’s dark.’

Selena flexed her left hand. ‘Maybe. But I don’t trust you.’

He shrugged. ‘Even so, to you ain’t gonna shoot me.’

‘Am I not?’ she asked. ‘Don’t tell me the tale about the gun not being loaded. it was old when Adam was a boy.’

Lucas stripped off his shirt. Selena licked her lips. Lucas was slim and toned with a smattering of chest hair.

‘It’s loaded’, he said. ‘But you won’t shoot.’

‘Won’t I?’

He his hands on his hips. ‘You, Selena Coombes, are having too much fun to ruin it all by shooting me.’

Selena lowered the gun. ‘I suppose I can always shoot you later,’ she sighed.

Lucas smirked. ‘Maybe we’ll get you a gun more your own size.’

She tossed back her hair. ‘This fits me just fine.’

‘It’s not a mite heavy for you?’ he teased.

‘Sugar, women have been carrying men’s burdens for thousands of years,’ she said, putting it down on the bookcase. ‘Usually while doing thirty other things.’

Lucas took her hand and pulled her closer. Selena bit her lip as she looked up at him.

‘You bring other girls up here?’ she asked.

‘No. You threaten to shoot any other boys?’

‘Not yet,’ Selena said.

One hand cupped her face as they kissed. Selena unbuttoned his trousers.

‘One of us is much more exposed than the other,’ he murmured.

‘You mean the one of us who might get called a slut and thrown out by her daddy?’

She felt him smile.

‘I mean the one of us without his shirt or boots.’

Selena pushed her fingers into his chest hair. ‘Oh, that.’ She stepped back and strolled to the bed. ‘I don’t know you well enough for that.’

He laughed. ‘You know me well enough to have sex with me, but not for me to see you naked?

She sat down on the bed and took off her shoes. ‘Absolutely.’

Lucas cocked his head as he watched her. ‘You are a mystery and a half.’

‘Good.’ She took the quilt from the shelf and spread it onto the bed.

‘Oh, up against a tree is okay but this isn’t?’ he asked, peeling down his pants. Underneath he was wearing boxers that clung to him. 

Selena blinked. ‘I’m sorry, I wasn’t listening.’

He sat down and pulled her on to his lap. ‘Too busy looking at me.’

‘Apparently,’ she said. ‘ln the most moment it was more appealing that listening to you.’

Lucas slid his hand into her panties. ‘Just for that I’m gonna make it real show. Take my time.’

She could feel his fingers stroking and caressing, tickling and teasing. She looked into his eyes. ‘Let’s see which one of us has more patience shall we?’

He kissed her throat. She wrapped her legs around him. His other hand gripped the back of her neck.

She dug her nails into his shoulders.

Lucas bore down to the bed, pinning her down with his weight. Selena grabbed hold him, her thumbs in the pit of his throat. He grinned at her.

She let him roll her onto her front, and then up onto all fours. Selena looked at him over her shoulder. Her dress was rucked up. Her panties were around her ankles. Lucas met her eyes and grinned.

Selena gripped the blanket, bit back the groan, and screwed her eyes shut.

***

Selena stretched out on the bed. The light outside was dying.

‘My daddy is gonna be furious with me,’ she said.

Lucas sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. ‘You’ve been working for the civic good. He should be proud of all your hard work.’

Selena chuckled as she buttoned up her dress. ‘I’d like to see you explain that to him.’

‘It could be arranged.’ He looked out of the window. ‘It’s getting dark. Won’t be long before our killer arrives.’

‘You’re sticking with that theory, huh?’

Lucas checked his watch. ‘Ask me again if we’re still here in forty-five minutes.’

She groaned softly. ‘Your choices of venue and schedule for dates are a little erratic.’

He got dressed. ‘Maybe next time I’ll let you pick.’

‘Maybe next time you should.’ Selena headed to the bathroom. When she came back, Lucas was fully dressed. She smoothed down her dress. ‘You’re real hot to catch Mary-Louise’s killer ain’t you?’

Lucas looked her up and down. ‘There’s at least one thing in here making me hotter.’

‘Try not to overheat before your suspect arrives.’ Selena flicked back her hair. ‘If you catch him then it’s gonna embarrass your daddy.’

Lucas strolled to the door. ‘That’s the plan.’

‘Surely that ain’t gonna be enough for you to become the sheriff?’

He opened the door. ‘No, and there ain’t an election yet anyway. But if you’re going after a bear and a headshot won’t do it, then you take out the limbs. This’ll weaken him.’

Selena followed him outside. They got into the car. ‘What did he do?’

‘Do?’

Selena shrugged. ‘You’re trying to depose your daddy. You gotta have a real pressing reason for that.’

Lucas looked at her. ‘Like I told you, the old gotta give way to the young. If they won’t then it’s the job of the young to make them. My time’s comin’ and my daddy’s made it plenty clear he’s not about to make way.’

Selena crossed her legs. ‘I’ve a feeling that’s a decision he’s going to regret.’

Headlights swept through the trees. Selena caught her breath. She felt Lucas look at her. Fine. She could be as cool and calm as he was.

‘Wait here,’ Lucas murmured.

‘Okay.’

He opened his car door. ‘I mean it. Don’t come running in with your little knife. If you get killed it’ll be me ends up embarrassed.’

Selena rolled her eyes. ‘Darling, I have _no_ intention of risking my life for you.’

Lucas chuckled. ‘That’s my girl.’

‘In your dreams.’

She watched him stroll out of the car. He looked good walking. His clothes were a little too tight and a little too showy, but they suited him. She hoped that he knew what he was doing. He’d taken the keys with him, so if it all went to hell then she couldn’t even drive away.

She jumped as something hit the side of the car. The back door was yanked open.

‘Mind your head, Ma’am,’ Lucas said cheerfully. He shoved a middle-aged woman into the car.

‘Who’s that?’ Selena whispered as he got in the front with her.

‘Mrs Deauville,’ Lucas said with a grin. ‘Turns out that love can make a woman do crazy things.

Selena sniffed. ‘She’d have been better killing her husband.’

He started the engine. ‘Is that what you’d have done?’

Selena smiled him sweetly. ‘I’d have gotten away with it.’

The End.


End file.
